Sif
Sif is an Asgardian warrior and a friend of Thor. She is the Asgardian Goddess of War. Biography ''Thor Sif is the goddess of war and the friend of Thor. Thanks to Thor, who believed in her capabilities, she became one of the most apreciated warriors of Asgard, along with the Warriors Three and the Thunder God himself. Along with Loki and the Warriors Three, Sif is convinced by Thor to attack Jotunheim, in response of an attempt by some Frost Giants to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. While in Jotunheim, Sif fights alongside with her friends against an army of Giants led by Laufey himself, and manages to slain many of them, but is forced to flee when they're outnumbered. Eventually, the team is saved by Odin, who intervenes to prevent their killing. Helpless, Sif assists to Thor's banishment on Earth. Some days later, Sif persuades the Warriors Three to ask Odin to recall Thor back home, but when they arrive in the throne room, they find Loki sitting as the new ruler of Asgard, as a substitute to Odin who's fallen into Odinsleep. Loki denies their request to call his stepbrother back, but they decide to ignore his order and to go to Midgard anyway. Heimdall agrees with them and opens Bifrost Bridge for them, and the four gods arrive on Earth, in New Mexico. Here, they easily spot Thor, and find out that he's been tricked by Loki's lies. Briefly later, The Destroyer is sent to Earth by Loki to kill Thor and the other Asgardians, and Sif engages it in battle with her friends. While the Warriors Three buy her some time, Sif climbs a rooftop and attacks the Destroyer from above, piercing its throat with her spear. Immediately after, the Destroyer regenerates itself and almost vaporizes her with his energy blast. Sif flees with her companions, leaving Thor, who claims to have a plan, behind, but only to assist his sacrifice and his rebirth in his divine form. Back in Asgard, Sif brings Heimdall to the Restore Room, while Thor fights, and eventually defeats, Loki. Along with other Asgardians, Sif celebrates Odin's return to the throne and Thor's return in the realm, participating to a gargantuan banquet. Thor: The Dark World Prelude After Odin used dark energy to send Thor to Earth to retrieve Loki and the Tesseract, Sif informed Heimdall that the Allfather was weak but under Eir's care. She then asked about Thor and Heimdall informed her that Thor survived the journey. Sif was present when Thor returned to Asgard with Loki and the Tesseract. She was also present when Thor rallied his fellow Asgardians, informing them that they were to protect the Nine Realms from the Marauders. Thor: The Dark World After the Battle of New York, Sif was battling in Vanaheim when Thor arrived, despite her claims she was in control. After Thor quelled the events, Sif had noticed Thor had become distracted as of late. It was shown Sif has feelings for Thor, but he was unable to reciprocate them because his heart belonged to Jane Foster. When Jane arrived on Asgard, Sif glared at her, clearly jealous of her, but none the less helped Thor escape with her to the Dark World with Loki. She was presumably charged with treason because of her involvement, but released due to Thor's action on Earth. After the conflict Sid and Volstagg gave the Aether to the Collector. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "Yes Men" Sif arrived on Earth, tracking to capture the Sorceress Lorelei, who had escaped during the Dark Elf invasion of Asgard. She was greeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but was shocked by the fact that Agent Coulson had returned from the dead. Sif explained Lorelei's powers over men and that a magical collar is key to stop her. After tracking her to a local biker gang, she assisted Agents Coulson and Ward in fighting her brainwashed minions, but failed to stop her escaping with Agent Ward. With the collar damaged, Sif and Melinda May had a heart to heart about Lorelei's history with Sif as well as how Lorelei finds a special thrill in enslaving men that are already taken, such as Agent Ward was with May at the time. When Ward and Lorelei took the SHIELD's flying base, Sif was locked in the interrogation room and blown out of an airlock, however thanks to intervention by Skye, she managed to get back inside to confront Lorelei. In a vicious swordfight between the two, Sif got the upperhand and managed to get the repaired collar around her neck. She escorted Lorelei back to Asgard and said her farewells to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Character traits Being the only female warrior in Asgard, Sif is very proud and always eager to prove herself. She's the closest of friend with Thor and the Warriors Three, and she's an honorable warrior on the battlefield. She often is independent and uneasy in following orders. Sif is the first person to suspect Loki of treason following Thor's banishment, showing that she is very observant. Powers and Abilities As an Asgardian, Sif possesses superhuman physical attributes such as strength, stamina, speed and reflexes, and she's an incredibly skilful fighter. She wields a double-bladed sword, which she uses with great mastery. Relationships Friends and Allies *Thor Odinson *Odin Borson *Frigga *Fandral *Volstagg *Hogun *Heimdall *Erik Selvig *Jane Foster *Darcy Lewis *Phil Coulson *Melinda May *Jemma Simmons *Grant Ward *Leo Fitz Enemies *Loki Laufeyson *The Destroyer *Laufey *Frost Giants *Dark Elves *Malekith *Algrim *Lorelei Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **Thor'' (First appearance) - Jaimie Alexander **''Thor: The Dark World'' - Jaimie Alexander *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Jaimie Alexander ***"Yes Men" *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' Behind the scenes *Jaimie Alexander had to exercise for hours in a gym daily in order to be prepared for the role, although this kind of preparation wasn't new to her, as she had been in her high school's wrestling team. *Alexander was injured on the set of Thor: The Dark World in September 2012. About the injury, she said "It was raining, it was dark outside, it was like 5 in the morning - and I went down a metal staircase and slipped and slipped a disc in my thoracic spine and chipped 11 of my vertebrae. I knocked my left shoulder out of place and tore my rhomboid on my right side... It took me out of filming for a month". Trivia *In the comics, Sif is Thor's lover and main love interest, not just a friend or a teammate. Her feelings for Thor are hinted in the end of the movie when she looks at him talking with his father. Heimdall and Sif are also brother and sister, though this was not explored in the film. Gallery ''Thor'' Thor-disneyscreencaps.com-793.jpg|Lady Sif at Thor's Coronation 1790622-sif_thor_film.jpg|Sif and Hogun. Lady Sif JA.jpg|Sif insisting it is forbidden to go to Jotunheim 1556610-12_sif.png|Sif in Jotunheim. 14575L.jpg|Sif unfolding her weapon. Lady sif.png|Lady Sif Sif thor.png|Sif in Jotunheim. Picture722.png|Sif fighting in Jotunheim. Sif1-Thor.png|Sif impales a Jotunn 0001h178.png|Sif running from the Frost Monster. WarriorsThreeSif1-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three surprised to see Loki on the throne of Asgard WarriorsThreeSif2-Thor.png|Sif beseeches Loki to end Thor's banishment WarriorsThreeSif3-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three kneel before Loki WarriorsThreeSif4-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three arrive on Midgard/Earth WarriorsThreeSif5-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three find Thor WarriorsThreeSif6-Thor.png|Sif and the Warriors Three march toward the Destroyer Sif2-Thor.png|Sif impales the Destroyer Sif3-Thor.png|Sif mistakenly believes she has destroyed the Destroyer Sif4-Thor.png|Sif mistakenly believes she has destroyed the Destroyer Sif5-Thor.png|Sif faces the reawakened Destroyer 1790623-sif_thor.jpg|Sif and Thor hide from the Destroyer. 442149-38579222.png.jpg|Sif seeing Thor die. Sif T.jpg|Sif at a banquet in Asgard. ''Thor'' Promotional & Concept art Sif poster.jpg|Poster featuring Lady Sif. Thor_Sif.jpg Sif.jpg|Jaimie Alexander as Sif on the set of Thor. Thor-Promo-3.jpg|Promotional Image. Sifpromo.jpg|Promotional Image. Sifhood.PNG|Production Still. Thor Concept Art - Sif 001.png|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 002.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 003.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 004.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 005.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 006.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 007.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 015.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 013.jpg|Concept Art. Thor Concept Art - Sif 010.jpg|Concept Art. ''Thor: The Dark World'' Thor The Dark World Thor and Sif.png|Thor and Sif in battle. Sif.png|Lady Sif in battle. Thor The Dark World Sif 01.png|"All yours." thortdwtrailer1-0135.jpg Thor The Dark World Sif.png|"I'll kill you." SifDark2.jpg SifDark.jpg article220131514f1f73d0.jpg|Jaimie Alexander on set as Sif. article220131514f1f7610.jpg|Jaimie Alexander on set as Sif. Sif Thor The Dark World Poster.jpg|Lady Sif Character Poster SifThor.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' SifSword1-AoSYM.png|Sif's sword Sif1-AoSYM.png Sif2-AoSYM.png Sif3-AoSYM.png Sif4-AoSYM.png SifagentsofSHIELD.jpg Sif5-AoSYM.png Sif6-AoSYM.png Sif7-AoSYM.png Sif8-AoSYM.png Category:Thor characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Allies Category:Asgardians Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Aliens